Tyrannus DracoRex (character)
Bahamut was was once a valuable ally to the Warriors of Light, but he was only fighting with them to acquire godhood so he can end the timeless struggle between light and darkness on his own terms. When he became an Astral, Bahamut was immediately corrupted into the Tyrannus DracoRex, and is retroactively the ultimate antagonist of the Final Fantasy series as a whole. Personality Before his transformation into the God of War, Bahamut was an amoral, arrogant, harsh, power-hungry dragon who delighted in the destruction of lesser life-forms, and kept his dark side very well hidden from the Warriors of Light(for over 30 years in real life). He sees himself as above the common conventions of good and evil and believes the ends justify the means, dismissing any alternate, more mutually acceptable solutions to any problem. Bahamut believes morals are for weaklings and sees humility as a fatal flaw if applied to himself, as well as any allies or supporters he gains as a disposable sacrifice. When he became the God of War by the events of Final Fantasy XV, Bahamut had finally lost all his moral light and became a truly evil, incredibly self righteous, heartless monster who would destroy an entire planet just to get rid of all the daemons he so despised; even though Bahamut ironically had a role in their creation, if not actually created them himself. As the DracoRex, he devolved from a morally dubious keeper of order into an egocentric, deceitful, hubristic, bloodthirsty, sadistic, uncompromising, hypocritical, bigoted tyrant who has no problem with sacrificing or betraying anyone to meet his goals. Bahamut also sees himself as the single absolute good of all existence (despite his depravity and appetite for slaughter and bloodshed (arguably) on par with or exceeding that of Kefka), that the fate of the entire universe depends strictly on his self preservation and self-interest. Background Some time after granting the original Warriors of Light additional power to defeat Chaos, Bahamut decided to destroy Palamecia to prevent the birth of Emperor Mateus and his consequential rise to power. The gods of the worldhttps://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_II_locations Palamecia was located in were against the idea, and stopped Bahamut before he could destroy the nation, banishing him as punishment for his attempted genocide, thus explaining the true in-universe reason for his absence in Final Fantasy II. Bahamut was furious at the gods and mortals alike for rejecting his ideology and method of protecting the universe, and plotted to somehow become a god himself, so he can be free to satisfy his mass destructive urges without retaliation or even fear of admonishment from his contemporaries. At one point after becoming the ruler of Eos, Bahamut abused the Crystal's power to perpetuate a time-loop to continuously falsify his image and the make the planet suffer again and again at the hands of Ardyn Izunia, it's people never knowing who the bigger-scale true offender is, but after 14 such cycles, the loop was finally broken by yet unknown causes, allowing for Noctis to finally learn about Bahamut's true nature, during or after his fifteenth time in Crystal Sleep. Eventually, the other Warriors of Light discovered Bahamut's treachery and were so distraught by his hypocrisy and the consequences thereof, that they vowed never to let another summoned monster manipulate anybody to rise to his height of power again. Musical Themes Tyrannus DracoRex's leitmotif of the same name is remixed from the final boss theme of Blue Dragon. Another associated theme is a variant of "The Gate of The Hell" by JAM Project. Etymology Tyrannus is latin for "tyrant", and DracoRex means "dragon king" in latin. Trivia * Bahamut's true characterization, as revealed through this page, draws parallels to Teridax: both started out as beings who did the right thing for the wrong reasons, but then became arrogant, turned on those they were sworn to protect, and seized control of a planet. He may have just surpassed even Kefka as the darkest, most evil villain in Final Fantasy history, the impact made all the stronger and more upsetting with his former status as such an iconic summoned creature considered. * His action of starting a time-loop just to make Noctis suffer and die over and over again for Bahamut's own amusement echoes what Garland did to ensure his constant rebirth. ** Instigating this endless spiral of death also makes him a far more blatantly evil analogue to Sin from Final Fantasy X. *** In fact, Gokai now believes that Bahamut had, at one point, wanted to become Sin through sticking with the plan to defeat him permanently, only to kill Yuna and her guardians upon letting Yu Yevon possess him. Of course, he'd have underestimated her, or have realized it wasn't the ideal plan to reach his ulterior ultimate goal. * Scryptorek's elaborate deception that Jikanmu was only "manipulating" the Toa Luminus into helping the Makuta's scheme, as well as the appearance of Kardahamut, was a foreshadowing to the revelation that Bahamut had been doing the same thing with the Warriors of Light up until ascending to godhood as shown in the FFXV Universe, which evokes the idea of trading one evil for another, if unintentionally. * GokaiWhite describes DracoRex as exactly what Kratos, a former God of War, would have become if he remained as such, past God of War II and beyond. * DracoRex's character is a grander-scale allegory to the idea that Delita Heiral's ruling dynasty which he established by the end of Final Fantasy Tactics, if not Delita himself, will inevitably turn corrupt by his morally dubious ideology and become just like the purveyors of injustice Deltia had wished to expunge, in some form or another, reinforcing the idea that Ramza Beoulve is, especially morally speaking, the true hero that should be remembered by history. Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists